Valentine's
by jdskgkjas
Summary: This is mi own twilight book:: High Skies ! ENJOY k


Jacob was making his way over to the field we were standing in.

It was mid summer and Edward and I were having our Valentines Day at the field where he first showed me his skin.

I couldn't help but snarl, Jacob was coming to ruin our Valentines. I heard Edward snarl too. I looked at him and he was staring straight at Jacob. I looked back and Jacob was 5m away. Edward tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and he kissed me so softly. If I still had a beating heart it would be off the charts right now.

Jacob coughed, we both looked up, and he was right in front of us.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked jokingly. I looked at him, no stared at him.

He smiled at me. I felt Edward hold me a bit tighter.

"What did you want Jacob?" Edward asked him.

"Bella, I need to talk to Bella" he said back. I looked at Edward he nodded gave me a kiss on my forehead and let go of me. Jacob put his arm around my waist and walked me to another spot out of Edwards hearing range.

"Happy Valentine's Day" he said. He opened his arms and gave me a hug.

"you really should go Jacob" I told him. He raised one eyebrow and then took my hands.

"Jacob.." I warned him. He leaned in toward my face and kissed me on the lips. This time I knew I was stronger. After he let go I punched him in the nose and stormed off back to Edward.

"nice" he whispered into my ear.

"thanks" I whispered back, but a bit louder. I stood next to Edward and we started walking back to our own cottage.

"nice to see you to bells" Jacob yelled. He had his hand to his nose which was bleeding. I felt pretty happy that I made him bleed.

I got into the car and we drove off listening to the radio the whole way. But of course Edward was driving so we didn't even get to finish the first song. I stood next to Edward and we started walking back to our own cottage.

"Nice to see you too bells" Jacob yelled. He had his hand to his nose which was bleeding. I felt pretty happy that I made him bleed.

I got into the car and we drove off listening to the radio the whole way. But of course Edward was driving so we didn't even get to finish the first song. Edward parked his shiny Volvo in the garage and went inside. I followed closely behind.

I got into the car and we drove off listening to the radio the whole way. But of course Edward was driving so we didn't even get to finish the first song. Edward parked his shiny Volvo in the garage and went inside. I followed closely behind. Renesme was sound asleep in her cott. I kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket up to her shoulder.

Edward was right next to me his arm around my waist. Renesme rolled around into a very uncomfortable position. Her bottom sticking up in the air and her head in the pillow. I moved forward and rolled her over onto her back. After I knew everything was okay I left the room Edward behind me. He had his arms around my stomach and pulled me up so that my feet were on his.

"maybe we could have another" I asked him.

"you're a vampire im a vampire…if we have another it won't be half human Bella"

I sighed and nodded in agreement.

We walked down to the cottage.

"Get dressed darling we are going out to dinner" Edward called to me.

I looked in the cupboard for something to wear. In front of me was a red, silky, beautiful dress. With two small straps. It was straight up to my ribcage then slowly went out. It stopped at my knees. It came with a scarlet necklace and red high heels. Alice of course.

I walked out to Edward and asked

"Did you have something to do with this?" he just laughed.

"EDWARD I HATE GIFTS!" I yelled at him.

He walked over and put his mouth to my ear.

"I could take it all back" he whispered. He slowly moved his lips to my forehead then put his nose on mine. He leaned in just inches from my mouth. I couldn't believe it… I was frozen. Even now that im a vampire I still get frozen?

"Be good Bella. Please?" he said. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and turned me around. Oh-no… He won AGAIN!


End file.
